


Yuu Yanase no Baai

by rin375



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin375/pseuds/rin375
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story follows Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Season 2 Episode 16 where Chiaki rejected Yuu and was “saved” by Hatori. Also Yokozawa no Baai 3, when Ijuuin called Kirishima, interrupting his conversation with Yokozawa in the conference room. I connected these events and they seemed to fit. Since their story is not so chronological I’m gonna take that advantage, but other than that this story is 100% original. And of course I’ll be focusing on Yuu. Enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Season 2 Episode 16 where Chiaki rejected Yuu and was “saved” by Hatori. Also Yokozawa no Baai 3, when Ijuuin called Kirishima, interrupting his conversation with Yokozawa in the conference room. I connected these events and they seemed to fit. Since their story is not so chronological I’m gonna take that advantage, but other than that this story is 100% original. And of course I’ll be focusing on Yuu. Enjoy ^^

“Wait! Tori!”  
“Let go of me, Chiaki!”  
“Please stop, Tori! No violence!”  
“Chiaki, please get this guy out of here…”  
“What?!”  
“Hurry! I just want to be alone now…”  
“Who do you think you are-”  
“Let’s go. Come on Tori... I’ll call you later, Yuu!”  
“Sure.”  
~~~~~  
*Ring*  
*Click*  
"Yuu speaking..."  
"Yuu! Come over! We need your help!"  
"What is it now, Kirishima-san?"  
"The deadline is tomorrow! We still have 50 pages to tone and Ijuuin-sensei is not himself again! Please come over! We'll pay for overtime!"  
"Fine, fine. I get it. I'm leaving now."  
"Thank you, Yuu!"  
*Click*  
"Damn it all..."  
Yuu packed his things and left the house, without cleaning the stain that Chiaki left, leaving it to dry on its own.

When he arrived in Ijuuin's house, he was greeted by Kirishima.  
"Yuu, I'm glad you came. Come in."  
"Mm... I'm coming in," Yuu responded.  
"What happened to you?" Kirishima asked, noticing the mark that Chiaki left on his face.  
"Ah... This is nothing," Yuu said as he went inside, leaving his shoes on the *genkan.  
(*genkan - traditional Japanese entryway areas for houses, apartments or buildings)  
"Do you need cold compress?" Kirishima offered.  
"I think it's too late for that, but thank you for the offer," Yuu said.  
"Well it's better to at least-"  
"I'm fine, really. Let's just get this over with," Yuu interrupted Kirishima.  
He went ahead of Kirishima and walked to Ijuuin's office.  
When he entered, the atmosphere of the room was tense.  
The tables were filled with pens, papers and empty coffee mugs.  
Everyone had huge bags under their eyes like they haven't slept for days.  
"Sorry for the mess, we've been working non-stop for two days," Kirishima apologized.  
"Ah..." Yuu responded with a straight face, walking towards an empty workspace.  
"Where's Ijuuin-sensei?" Yuu asked, as he glanced over Ijuuin’s desk to see his assistant, Shizuku Ishi, with a tired and angry expression.  
"He's in his room and won't come out. He's in that stage where even I can't reach him," Kirishima said with a sigh.  
"He's been like that for the past two days. I don't know what happened with this "friend" he said he was meeting, but whatever it was he can't even get out of his bed to piss," Kirishima joked with an annoyed tone.  
Yuu sighed and stood up.  
"Wait... Where are you going?" Kirishima asked, surprised by the sudden action.  
"I'm gonna get Ijuuin-sensei out of bed," Yuu declared, pissed at the mangaka's attitude.  
He walked out of the office and toward the stairs up to Ijuuin's room.  
When he was outside Ijuuin's room, he knocked on the door. But when no one answered, he tried to turn the knob and discovered that it wasn't locked.  
"Excuse me? Ijuuin-sensei?" Yuu called.  
He saw a figure moving under the blanket.  
The room was dark, so he couldn't decide if what he saw was Ijuuin or just his imagination.  
"Who's there?" Ijuuin asked.  
"It's Yanase," Yuu replied.  
"Yanase?" Ijuuin repeated, groggily.  
"The freelancer…” Yuu clarified, taking a step into his room.  
“Ijuuin-sensei, please get up. This is your manga, not ours. Take some responsibility," Yuu scolded.  
"But there's no point in continuing it. It's not good enough… I'm not good enough." Ijuuin said with a melancholic voice.  
"Sensei... I can't help but thinking that this is about the "friend" Kirishima-san mentioned you met two days ago," Yuu confessed.  
Ijuuin fell silent.  
"Were you rejected?"  
It took a while for Ijuuin to reply.  
"He said that he likes me the most, more than anyone else. He said he loved me and I know that it's not the fan kind of love. I know it's deeper than that. If only that author didn't get in the way," Ijuuin voiced out.  
"*Sigh* Sensei, don't just conclude something based on your feelings. Even I can tell you that I love you and your works, because I do, because I’m a fan. If you just lie in bed and sulk all day your fans will start to hate you. You’ll also make your “friend” sad. There’s no use waiting for a miracle,” Yuu preached.  
Ijuuin slowly got up and walked towards the door.  
“Where are you going?” Yuu asked.  
“To my office… There’s work to be done…” Ijuuin said.  
As he walked past Yuu, he said: “Thanks…”  
“Sure…” Yuu responded, following after him.  
~~~~~  
“Finally! It’s done!” one of the assistants rejoiced.  
“Yeah! Four straight days without sleep! I don’t think I can make it to my bed when I get home!” another one joked.  
“Good job everyone. You all deserve a rest,” Kirishima announced, when suddenly his phone rang.  
“Hello? Kirishima speaking,” he answered.  
“Oh… Is that today?” Kirishima asked with a foul expression, “Could we perhaps reschedule?... Oh…Alright… I understand… See you then.”  
“Damn it,” Kirishima cursed, as he started dialling another number.  
“What wrong, Kirishima-san?” an assistant asked.  
“It’s me. Can you talk right now?” Kirishima said to the phone, ignoring the assistant’s query.  
“Seems like work’s gonna take a little long this evening, so I don’t think I’ll make it home in time for dinner. Sorry about it - but would you mind going ahead and eating with Hiyo?”  
“Oh – no, it’s nothing like that really. Just – I had some other work to take care of after it that’s taking longer than I expected. I’ll be sure to bring Hiyo a treat home with me, so apologize to her for me?”  
“Sorry for the trouble – I’ll see you later.”  
{This conversation (from “It’s me…” till “I’ll see you later.”) was taken from Yokozawa no Baai 3. Translated by September Scanlations}  
“Sorry I have to go. I have other businesses to take care of, and mama bear’s waiting for me at home. Bye! Thank you for your help today!”  
Before anyone could react to Kirishima’s announcement, he was already out the door.  
The others said their goodbyes and left as well, leaving Yuu, Ijuuin and Ishi alone.  
Yuu was quietly packing his things, when Ijuuin approached him.  
“Thank you again, Yanase-kun. If you didn’t get me out of bed we wouldn’t have made it,” Ijuuin thanked.  
“I’m just trying to help out,” Yuu answered. “I understand what being rejected feels like.”  
“Is that where THAT came from?” Ijuuin asked, pointing at his face.  
Yuu covered it with his hands and said, “Nah. It’s… something else.”  
“Sensei, I’m leaving already,” Ishi said to Ijuuin with a straight face.  
“Ah… Shizuku-kun. Good job today. Thank you,” Ijuuin complimented Ishi.  
Ishi blushed, but kept his composure. “Should I come by tomorrow?” he asked.  
“No. You need to rest. It’s alright. Thank you,” Ijuuin said kindly.  
“Alright, bye.”  
“Take care,” Ijuuin said, seeing Ishi off.  
“I’ll be going as well,” Yuu said, walking out the door.  
“Ah, wait Yanase-kun,” Ijuuin stopped Yuu. “Would you mind if I take you out to drinks next time?”  
“Sensei… Please don’t transfer your love for your “friend” to me.”  
“No. I just needed someone to talk to, since you seem to understand my position pretty well. Also, no offense, but you’re not really my type. I like the cute straightforward types,” Ijuuin joked.  
Yuu suddenly blushed, realizing what he said.  
“Fine,” he said, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
“I’ll call you then,” Ijuuin said with a smile.  
“Mm… Well, see you,” Yuu answered, leaving Ijuuin’s house with a beet red face that concealed what’s left of the bruise.  



	2. Usagi Beer

“Yuu! I’m really sorry for what happened yesterday!” Chiaki apologized through the phone.  
“I told you, it’s fine. I should be the one apologizing for what I did to you.”  
“Yuu…”  
“Look… I know I’ll probably never win against that guy, but understand that my feelings for you are true. I just have to accept that fact that you will never see me more than just a friend.”  
“Yuu, I-”  
“Chiaki… I don’t want to ruin our friendship. Even if we can remain friends I’m fine with that, but… give me some time. Please…”  
“… Alright Yuu… I’m sorry…”  
“Idiot. Don’t apologize.”  
“…”  
“Contact me if you need help, but nothing more. Not until I put myself together.”  
“Mm… Sure… Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
Yuu tossed his phone on the coffee table in front of him after the conversation.  
He turned on the TV, lay down on the couch, and heaved a huge sigh.  
“Hmm… What’s for dinner?” he got up and walked towards the kitchen.  
He looked around and found nothing.  
“Heh. If only I had a butler like Hatori, I’d be living the life of luxury.” Yuu said to himself.  
‘That hell of a butler,’ he thought.  
“Looks like I’ll have to run to the store and stack up,” Yuu said, taking his phone and wallet with him.  
As he was heading out, he walked past a desk with a picture of him and Chiaki back in middle school.  
It was a picture of them on the first day; a formal picture that commemorated the beginning of his love.  
He looked at it for a while and put the frame down, then he closed the lights and left the apartment.  
~~~~~  
“Hmm… I think I bought too much…” Yuu said to himself, looking at the shopping bags he’s holding.  
While he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into someone who was also not paying attention.  
“Ah! Excuse me… Ijuuin-sensei?”  
“Ah. Yanase-kun. Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
“Same here.”  
“You’re holding a lot there. Need any help?”  
“Oh no I’m fine. Thank you for your concern. You must be busy.”  
“Actually I was just gonna head home and spend some time alone, so I’m not that busy. Come on, give me a bag or two,” Ijuuin offered, taking two bags from Yuu.  
“Alright. Thank you,” Yuu said.  
“So why the shopping? You having a party?”  
“No. I just thought I needed to stack up and I didn’t realize that I’d bought this many.”  
“Do you cook?”  
“Most of the time since I live alone. How about you?”  
“Same,” Ijuuin said, stopping at a convenience store. “Mind if I just buy something?”  
“Sure. Go ahead,” Yuu assured.  
Ijuuin went in the store while Yuu waited outside.  
After a few minutes, Ijuuin came out of the store with a bag of Usagi Beers.  
“That’s a lot!” Yuu reacted.  
“Well, since we did such a good job today. I thought why not celebrate? And instead of just celebrating alone, why don’t we celebrate together?”  
“Ah… Mm… Alright…”  
They made their way to Yuu’s house to celebrate a job well done.  
~~~~~  
“Ah! That was good! Ijuuin-sensei, you’re a good cook!” Yuu complimented.  
When they arrived in Yuu’s house, Ijuuin offered to cook their meal.  
While they ate in the living room, they had a good time talking about random things so they got kind of comfortable with each other.  
After they ate, they remained seated on the floor, drinking the Usagi Beer Ijuuin bought and getting a little drunk.  
“Thank you. Next time I’d like to try your cooking. Hahaha!” they both laughed.  
“It’s just sad,” Ijuuin added. “I wish I could cook for Misaki.”  
“Was he the one who rejected you?”  
Ijuuin fell silent, continuing to sip his beer.  
“Hit a nerve didn’t I? Well… I got it tougher. The one who rejected me was a friend of mine from middle school… I fell in love with his hands… His bone structure was perfect… Exactly my type… Then I found out that we like the same things like “The Kan” and since then, he is the only one I’ve been in love with for all these years.”  
Ijuuin continued to be silent, listening to Yuu.  
“You know how hard it is to see him everyday? Knowing that my rival was his CHILDHOOD friend? Having hopes that he’ll choose me, but then being rejected in the end? That was hard. So compared to me, your problems? That Misaki guy?… Seems like a small thing.”  
Ijuuin moved closer to Yuu, sitting beside him.  
“When I first met Misaki, I didn’t even know who he was, but because of what he said, he brought light into my world. I fell in love with him; he was so straightforward, kind and cute. He said that he loved me the most, but then knowing that there was actually someone on top of me that even he didn’t realize until I made my move on him… It was… sad… I was taken over by someone else and that someone else has the privilege to love him, to even touch him… and be loved by him. We are alike… We have someone we love that we can’t possess because of these RIVALS. We don’t really have a chance anymore.”  
Now it was Yuu’s turn to be silent, and all he can do is stare at his now empty beer can.  
“Aah. Listen to me. I must be drunk,” Ijuuin said, realizing what he said.  
He turned to Yuu and saw his red face from the beer they were drinking.  
His hand then reached out to Yuu’s face, and suddenly met their lips met.  
Yuu was surprised by the sudden peck, but didn’t move away.  
“Yanase-kun… Can I… touch you?...” Ijuuin asked.  
“Mmm…” Yuu was too shocked to speak, but he didn’t protest.  
Ijuuin kissed Yuu, but this time his tongue entered Yuu’s mouth.  
As their tongues played with each other, Ijuuin’s hand found its way under Yuu’s shirt, groping at his chest.  
“Nn…” Yuu moaned, feeling the chill from Ijuuin’s hand on his warm body.  
Ijuuin hand then went down to Yuu’s pants, massaging his manhood.  
“Mm…”  
“You’re getting hard,” Ijuuin commented, continuing to move his hand. “Would you like a more direct contact?”  
He didn’t wait for Yuu to reply.  
He unbuttoned Yuu’s pants with one hand and went in his underwear, wrapping Yuu’s manhood with his hands.  
His hand moved up and down slowly, and a finger would play around the tip.  
Yuu saw that Ijuuin was hard to, so with a free hand, he unbuttoned Ijuuin’s pants as well.  
“Looks like… you are too…” Yuu said, having a hard time to speak because of the pleasure.  
When he unbuttoned the pants, he wrapped his hands around Ijuuin’s cock, imitating the gesture that’s being done to him.  
“Heh… You’re good,” Ijuuin said.  
He licked Yuu’s ear, making his way down to his neck.  
Yuu’s hand started to move more slowly, having a hard time to concentrate.  
“Hah!... Ngh…” Yuu moaned as Ijuuin’s hands moved faster.  
Ijuuin kissed Yuu again, continuing to move his hand up and down Yuu’s shaft.  
Yuu couldn’t take it anymore and spilled his juices on his clothes.  
“Hah… ah… hah!”  
“That was fun, but I’m not done yet,” Ijuuin said, taking his clothes off.  
For some reason, Yuu can’t help but feel excited again, so he took his clothes off as well.  
Ijuuin pushed him down on the floor and inserted his fingers in Yuu’s mouth, making it wet with saliva.  
The wet sounds that his fingers were making in Yuu’s mouth made them more excited.  
When it was wet enough, Ijuuin inserted his finger in Yuu’s anus.  
“Yanase-kun, spread your legs more,” Ijuuin requested.  
“Hah…” Yuu moaned, as he felt Ijuuin’s finger in him.  
As Ijuuin’s finger went in and out, he wrapped Yuu’s cock with his mouth, going up and down.  
“Hmm…. Mm… Nn…. Hah….” Yuu couldn’t help but moaning from the pleasure that Ijuuin is giving him.  
‘Damn! He’s too good!’ he thought, as he could feel Ijuuin’s tongue play around on his member.  
Ijuuin inserted another finger, continuing to stimulate Yuu’s cock.  
“Mm… Nn…” Yuu moaned as Ijuuin inserted a third finger.  
“You seem ready,” Ijuuin teased.  
“Nn…” Yuu moaned, unable to answer.  
“Turn around,” Ijuuin told Yuu as he removed his fingers from his hole.  
Yuu did as he was told, giving Ijuuin the view of his slender [*feel free to replace this with sexy *wink*] back.  
“You’re really obedient. It must mean you want this,” Ijuuin teased again.  
He widened Yuu’s hole with one hand and assisted his cock with the other.  
As he slowly inserted it, Yuu could feel a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
"Ah! It hurts!" Yuu exclaimed.  
"Just a little more. I'm almost in," Ijuuin said.  
"Ha... Ah!" Yuu voiced as Ijuuin's manhood is finally in.  
"You alright?"  
"Ngh… I’m fine."  
"Ugh! Don't tighten around me."  
"I-I can't help it!"  
"You're to tense. Relax…" Ijuuin comforted, putting his hands on Yuu's hips.  
Ijuuin licked Yuu's back, sliding his tongue up to Yuu's nape and biting his ear.  
"Can I move now?" Ijuuin whispered sweetly.  
'He's hot inside me,' Yuu thought.  
Yuu gave a small nod, signaling him to move. "Do it slowly."  
"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you tonight," Ijuuin answered.  
"Hm... Mm... Hah... Ahh!" Yuu's breaths were timed with Ijuuin's movements.  
"Nn... Hah..."  
All they can hear is the sound of the bed creaking, their timed breathing...  
And of course the moaning and the squishy sounds their bodies were making.  
Yuu gritted his teeth, feeling both pain and pleasure.  
“Ah… Haa…”  
"Ijuuin-sensei... I'm gonna cum..." Yuu said.  
"Wait a little more," Ijuuin commanded.  
He pulled out from Yuu and turned him around, penetrating him again a little more fiercely this time.  
"Hah!... Ijuuin-sensei!"  
Ignoring Yuu, Ijuuin kept moving, increasing speed.  
“Mm… Hah… Ah… Nnh… Ngh! Ijuuin-sensei… I’m gonna… AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!”  
Ijuuin pulled out just in time, and both he and Yuu came at the same time.  
Ijuuin felt weak and landed on top of Yuu, who was now panting.  
Both of them lay there until they fell asleep.


	3. Hangover

"Achoo!... Ugh…" Yuu sneezed, feeling a headache coming.  
"Oh you're awake. I hope you don't mind but I went around your house and used your kitchen," Ijuuin said, placing the food on the coffee table.  
Yuu sat up and saw that he was wearing his pajamas and had a blanket over him.  
He checked in his pants and saw that he was wearing underwear.  
'Was that all a dream?' he thought, checking the clock to find that it's already 12 in the afternoon.  
"No, it wasn't," Ijuuin answered, reading his mind.  
"I woke up in the middle of the night to head to the toilet, and then I saw you lying on the floor naked. It would be bad if you were to catch a cold, so I looked for your bedroom, cleaned you up, put clothes on you and a blanket to top it off. You were sleeping like the dead which made it easier for me to do those things," Ijuuin explained.  
Yuu was speechless, but when he got a whiff of the meal Ijuuin prepared his stomach did all the talking.  
"Come and eat. You sound hungry," Ijuuin smiled.  
Yuu went closer to the coffee table and sat across Ijuuin.  
"Itadakimasu," Ijuuin said.  
"I…tadakimasu..." Yuu followed, still in a daze.  
They both ate in silence; only the sound of their chewing filled the room.  
There's an awkward aura surrounding the two, but Ijuuin broke that with a question.  
"Is your body alright? That was your first time right?"  
"Uh- *cough cough*" Yuu choked on the question. "Uh... *cough* Yeah. *cough* I'm fine. *cough*"  
“That’s good… I guess that Usagi Beer got to us, huh?” Ijuuin joked.  
“Ah… Mm…” Yuu agreed, blushing.  
“But thank you for keeping me company last night.”  
".... Sure..."  
The air was filled with an awkward atmosphere.  
Once they were finished, Ijuuin took both of their plates and headed for the kitchen.  
"Ah! It's alright! I'll do it!" Yuu said.  
"It's fine. It's the least I could do," Ijuuin said.  
Yuu just fell silent. With his weakened state he couldn't even find the strength to stand.  
After Ijuuin finished with the dishes, he got his bag.  
"I guess I'll take my leave now. I still have work to do back home. Please continue to rest and... thank you," Ijuuin said.  
"Sure..." was all Yuu could say as he tried to stand.  
"It's alright. Just rest," Ijuuin assured.  
Yuu sat back down as he watched Ijuuin walk out of the room.  
'I can't believe we did that last night,' Yuu thought.  
‘It wasn’t bad… I can’t say I hate it… Ugh… What is this?!’  
~~~~~  
Days have passed since that incident and from time to time Yuu gets distracted with thoughts of what happened that night.  
‘I think I got everything I need,’ Yuu thought to himself, checking the bags while leaving the convenience store.  
“Yuu?” a familiar voice called out.  
Yuu followed the voice and to his surprise he saw “Chiaki…”  
“Yuu! It’s been so long!” Chiaki replied with a happy tone.  
“Ah… Yah…” Yuu said with a smile.  
“Need any help with those?”  
“Ah no it’s fine. I can carry these.”  
“Oh come on give me a bag or two,” Chiaki offered taking two bags from Yuu.  
“Th-thanks…”  
“So how’s it going? I haven’t heard from you in a while.”  
“I’m alright. Still doing freelance work. How about you?”  
“Same old. Hatori’s stil nagging me about manuscripts. Hahaha!”  
“Haha…” hearing his name makes Yuu uneasy.  
“Oh!” Chiaki didn’t seem to notice, “You should come over! I want your opinion on the new manga I’m working on.”  
*Ring* Yuu’s phone rang.  
“Hello? Yuu speaking… Right now?... Alright. I understand… No it’s fine. It’s work… See you then. Bye.”  
After speaking, he closed his phone and took the bags from Chiaki.  
“Sorry Chiaki. Next time. I got work to do.”  
“Ah… Oh… Alright… Next time…”  
“Bye,” Yuu waved and ran back to his place to leave the bags and get his materials.  
“Bye…” Chiaki waved back.  
~~~~~  
“Thank you for coming. Kirishima-san said he had a surprise party to plan and that it was important so he directed me to you,” Ishi explained.  
“It’s alright. What’s the status?” Yuu asked.  
Ishi explained as they walked towards the office.  
When they entered the office, Yuu felt the same atmosphere as he did the last time he was here, but now it’s ten times worse.  
He saw Ijuuin and when their eyes met Yuu looked away, remembering everything that happened in his house.  
“Yanase-kun. Thank you for coming,” Ijuuin greeted.  
“No problem,” he said, walking towards the empty work place to start working and trying to take his mind off that event.  
~~~~~  
Yuu didn’t sleep because they kept working ‘till morning and unfortunately they ran out of tone paper.  
“Shizuku-san! We’re running out of tone paper!” one assistant called out.  
“Shit,” he cursed, picking up his phone beside him and dialing someone’s number.  
“Hello? Misaki? This is Shizuku! Are you free?”  
The mention of Misaki’s name made Yuu’s heart skip a beat.  
He looked at Ijuuin to see his expression, and he saw him glancing towards Ishi then immediately going back to work.  
**[You might recognize that some of these next events/lines were taken from Junjou Romantica Act 34.]**  
“I'm currently working at Ijuuin-sensei's place. I'm in a hurry so could you buy me some tone paper and send it over?... I have to submit it by today, but we've run out of tone paper… No problem. The shop opens at 10am anyways. I'm sorry to bother you but... the other editors are all busy…”  
‘So I get to see who this Misaki is…’ Yuu thought, ‘Why is this bothering me?’  
~~~~~  
The doorbell rang and Ishi stood up to answer it.  
When he came back, someone was with him; Yuu couldn’t help but glance.  
“Ah! You have worked hard, I'm Takahashi I've brought you the tone paper,” Misaki announced.  
Everyone got up from their seats and immediately grabbed the tone papers from Misaki while Yuu, who still had some tone paper left, silently continued his work.  
~~~~~  
After a while, everyone finished their parts and passed them all to Ishi.  
“I'm sorry Takahashi-kun. Could you rearrange the original scripts in order?” Ishi handed some papers to Misaki.  
“Ah sure!” Misaki received them and looked over them nervously.  
Ishi gave him instructions and Misaki obediently followed them all.  
Once he confirmed that there were 40 pages, everyone was relieved.  
Ijuuin stood up and walked towards Misaki.  
“Um... everyone thanks for the hard work!” Misaki said.  
“Takahashi-kun…” Ijuuin called.  
“Ah sensei you should rest for a bit,” Misaki suggested.  
Ijuuin hugged (or collapsed on) Misaki, surprising him.  
“Wait... wait a minute sensei!”  
“Im sorry. It's all thanks to you that I'm able to finish the manuscript. I wouldn't have been able to finish the manuscript without the tone paper that you brought over...”  
“Ah it's no big deal. I didn't do much.”  
Yuu couldn’t help but feel irritated at the sight, so he looked away.  
“I'll thank you properly some other time,” Ijuuin said.  
“Ahh... It's ok... It was only a small matter but sensei? Could you let go of me now?” Misaki asked politely.  
“Sensei! Please go to bed and get some sleep!” Ishi scolded.  
“No I have to…”  
“Sensei…?”  
Ijuuin collapse in the middle of his statement.  
“Uwah! Sensei!”  
“Damnit,” Ishi cursed, helping Misaki hold him up.  
“Let’s take him to his room,” he instructed.  
“Alright,” Misaki answered.  
When Ishi and Misaki left with Ijuuin, the other assistants started to react.  
“I hope sensei is alright.”  
“Yah… He really did a number on himself.”  
“I’m just glad we’re done.”  
“We can all finally get some rest.”  
“Alright everyone,” Ishi announced, entering the office again with Misaki, “Good job. Please go home and rest.”  
He approached Yuu to say his thanks.  
“Thank you, Yanase. You did a good job. Sorry for bothering you. You can now go home,” Ishi said.  
“I’ll stay for a bit and help sensei,” Yuu offered.  
“Oh… No, that’s not necessary. You’ve done a lot. I’m sure he can take care of himself,” Ishi said.  
“No it’s fine. I’ll just stay for a bit and check up on him. You all should go home, since you haven’t slept for days,” Yuu assured.  
“Ah… Alright thank you. Please take care then,” Ishi said.  
After everyone left, Yuu went in Ijuuin’s room to check up on him.  
‘Hmm… Should I prepare him something?’ Yuu wondered walking to the kitchen.  
~~~~~  
Ijuuin woke up after a few hours and walked out of his room.  
When he walked to the kitchen, he saw Yuu sleeping on the dining table with food prepared.  
Yuu woke up when he heard Ijuuin sitting down.  
"Ah. Sorry I woke you," Ijuuin apologized.  
"It's fine. I was supposed to leave but I felt sleepy and closed my eyes a bit," Yuu answered.  
"You can stay if you want. I don't mind," Ijuuin assured.  
"A-alright," Yuu said, getting red.  
“Itadakimasu,” Ijuuin said.  
There was silence as Ijuuin started eating.  
Yuu tried to gather up his strength to ask about Misaki.  
"S-so the guy a while ago... Takahashi... Was it? Was that the Misaki you like?"  
"…” Ijuuin didn’t answer.  
"You still like him… don't you?" he asked, suddenly feeling nervous about the answer.  
"... Yah..." Ijuuin answered.  
Yuu felt his heart tightened.  
'Why does my heart feel heavy?' Yuu wondered.  
"Thanks again for helping out today. I really owe you."  
"No. It's fine. It's work," is all Yuu could say.  
After Ijuuin finished, he stood up and brought the empty plates to the sink to wash them.  
"I forgot to ask, but did you cook all that?" Ijuuin asked.  
"Ah yah. Sorry if it's not a special kind of meal," Yuu answered.  
"I actually enjoyed it. It was good. At least I finally got to taste your cooking," Ijuuin praised.  
"I'm glad you like it then," Yuu said standing up, "Well... I guess I should be on my way."  
"Alright. Bye," Ijuuin greeted, patting Yuu on the shoulder.  
Yuu reacted by slapping his hand away.  
He realized what he did, apologized, got his things and immediately left.  
'What is this I'm feeling?!' Yuu thought as he was running home.


	4. Train

A month has passed and Yuu hasn't heard from Ishi or Kirishima.  
He continued his job as a freelancer and worked with other mangakas, but even as he continued to work, he kept anticipating their call.  
He would anxiously glance at his phone from time to time, waiting for a message.  
‘What am I doing?’ he thought.  
“You ok, Yanase-kun?” Kanade Mino, an editor from Emerald, asked with his usual smile.  
“I’m fine,” Yuu answered and continued to work.  
“Alright. Just be sure to pass those by today,” Mino said, still with a smile.  
‘He really creeps me out, but I better not get on his bad side,’ Yuu thought.  
As he continued, his phone vibrated.  
He then picked it up to check who it was and to his surprise, it was Chiaki.  
‘Chiaki?’  
He opened the message and read its contents:  
Yuu! It’s been so long since we’ve talked or seen each other. How are you? I’ve missed you! ^^  
After reading it, Yuu decided to email back: Yeah, it’s been a while. I’m doing good. How about you?  
He waited for a while and then Chiaki replied: YUU! I DIDN’T THINK YOU’D REPLY! \\(*O*)/ Remember that manga that I told you I was working on? I finally finished the first volume! Though… Now I’m kinda stuck here in my second volume… I can’t decide... I want your opinion on it! Could you come over? \\(T^T)/  
Yuu felt happy that Chiaki needed him, but suddenly remembered about THAT editor and asked: How about Hatori? Can’t he help you?  
Chiaki then answered: Nah. He’s really busy with the other mangakas. So would you do it Yuu? I really need your help! And we can catch up after!  
Yuu checked the time on his phone to see if he has enough time to meet up with Chiaki.  
Then he replied to Chiaki: Sure. I’ll be there by 5:30. Is that all right?  
Instantly, Chiaki replied: YAY! ~(*v*)~ I’ll buy us some dinner! Don’t be late!  
‘It’s now 2:30. I can do this,’ Yuu thought, looking forward to meeting Chiaki.  
~~~~~  
*Ding dong*  
“I’m coming!” Chiaki announced.  
“YUU!!! I’m so glad to see you!” Chiaki greeted, hugging Yuu.  
“Glad to see you too,” Yuu replied.  
“Come on in!”  
“I’m coming in.”  
As Yuu stepped in the living room, he saw food on the table.  
“Woah. You got the usual,” Yuu pointed out.  
“Of course! I know it’s your favorite!” Chiaki said.  
Yuu felt a tinge of happiness hearing Chiaki’s reply and thought: ‘He still remembers.’  
“Sit. I’ll get the manuscript,” Chiaki instructed.  
He did as he was told and sat down, looking around the room as he waited for Chiaki.  
‘How long has it been since I’ve been here?’ he thought, feeling nostalgic.  
“Got it!” Chiaki announced as he entered the living room, “Sorry it took a while. I thought I lost it, but they were under the bed the whole time.”  
He dropped the manuscript on the table and sat across Yuu.  
“Itadakimasu!” he chanted, putting his hands together.  
They spent the whole night not only talking about the manuscript but also random things.  
Yuu couldn't help but feel that familiar atmosphere as he was bonding with Chiaki; he missed this so much.  
"I missed you, Yuu," Chiaki said.  
"I missed you too," Yuu replied with a gentle smile.  
"Yuu... I'm really sorry for rejecting you. It's just that... I really just see you as a friend and I don't want to ruin that relationship," Chiaki apologized.  
Yuu was shocked with what Chiaki said and looked down in shame.  
"Chiaki, could I ask you something?" Yuu replied, lifting his head and looking at Chiaki.  
"Sure…" Chiaki answered, nervous about Yuu’s question.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"!" Chiaki was shocked and speechless after hearing Yuu's request.  
"Y-yuu... I..."  
"I just need to confirm something... I won't do anything to you, I promise... Can I?"  
Chiaki blushed and thought about it while he looked down at his hands.  
Then he looked up at Yuu and made his decision.  
"Alright... But only a kiss," Chiaki said nervously.  
"That's all I need," Yuu replied.  
Yuu got up from his seat and approached Chiaki.  
He placed his hand on Chiaki's cheek and brought his face closer to meet his lips.  
He gave him a light tender kiss and just as he'd suspected he felt nothing.  
He pulled away and sat back down on his seat.  
"W-well...?" Chiaki asked nervously.  
"Well what?" Yuu asked back.  
"Was it..... Bad...?" Chiaki blushed.  
"Pfft... Hahaha!"  
"What's so funny?"  
"You're adorable you know that? Hahaha!"  
"You're so mean! I just asked because it looked like you didn't like it!"  
"It's not that I didn't like it. It's just that... There's no spark."  
"..."  
"It means I can finally move on."  
Chiaki looked at Yuu, surprised with what he said and smiled.  
"Well... I'm happy for you. Let's always be friends."  
"Yah... Always..." Yuu replied with smile, feeling relieved.  
Suddenly somebody opened the front door and a familiar voice called out: "Chiaki."  
"Tori! Yuu's here!"  
Hatori stepped in the living room and saw Yuu.  
"What are YOU doing here?" he said with an irritated tone.  
"Chiaki invited me," he said tauntingly, smirking at Hatori.  
"I-I needed his o-opinion on the m-manga I was working on!" Chiaki said nervously.  
"Chiaki..."  
"Well I'll leave you two love birds. I need to catch the last train," Yuu waved walking to the door.  
"Y-yuu! Won't you help me?!" Chiaki pleaded.  
"See you!" Yuu said closing the door.  
~~~~~  
It was rush hour time and the train station was filled with a sea of people. Everyone was looking at their watches and phones, eager to go home.  
Yuu stood in line and looked around.  
'So many people tonight,' he thought.  
Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling his name: "Yanase-kun?"  
Yuu looked up and saw Ijuuin keeping his wallet.  
"Ijuuin-sensei? What a coincidence!" Yuu said. "You going home?"  
"Ah… yah. I just visited a friend here," Ijuuin said with a smile.  
"Same here," Yuu commented.  
“So how’s it going? I haven’t seen you in a while,” Ijuuin said casually.  
“Just the same: freelancing. How about you?” Yuu asked.  
“Still working on “The Kan”. A new volume is coming out soon,” Ijuuin announced.  
“Oh really? I’ll look forward to it then. I really love sensei’s work,” Yuu praised.  
“Thank you,” Ijuuin smiled. “It’s nice to hear from a fan.”  
Seconds later the train arrive and a dozen of people got off the train.  
As the last person detrained, the people waiting in line forced their way in the train, pushing both Yuu and Ijuuin inside.  
Inside the train, Yuu felt like he was in a can of tuna, but was still able to breathe.  
“*Sigh* Rush hour… Yanase-kun? Are you alright there?” Yuu was facing a wall and didn’t realize that it was Ijuuin behind him until he spoke.  
“Yeah I’m fine,” Yuu answered.  
Suddenly Yuu can feel his heart beating fast.  
‘Why is my heart beating so fast?!’ Yuu thought.  
Ijuuin’s phone rang; he tried reaching for the phone in his pocket and unintentionally rubbed his hand against Yuu’s butt.  
Yuu felt it and twitched.  
‘Damn it! He’s too close!’ he cursed.  
He felt the heat slowly rising in his body and tried to think of other things to distract himself.  
‘Not now! This is not a good time!’ he scolded his body.  
“Damn. I can’t get my phone. I’ll just have to call that person back later when I get off,” Ijuuin said.  
Yuu didn’t answer, but instead felt Ijuuin’s phone continue to vibrate on his butt and as the vibration went on Yuu’s body heated up.  
‘Please drop the call. Please drop the call. Please drop the call,’ Yuu kept chanting in his head.  
As if hearing his plea, the phone stopped vibrating, but Yuu’s body was still in heat.  
The train took a slight turn and Ijuuin’s body pressed on Yuu’s even more.  
His cock became hard from the feeling of Ijuuin’s pelvis press against his butt.  
“Uh nn…” he tried to bite back the moan.  
‘Shit!’ he cursed again.  
“Are you ok?” Ijuuin asked with a concerned tone.  
“Y-yeah. I’m alright,” Yuu blushed.  
Ijuuin saw his face getting red and that aroused him.  
Suddenly Yuu can feel something hard pressing on his butt crease.  
As the train kept making turns, Ijuuin’s manhood kept rubbing against Yuu’s butt.  
Yuu’s body had a mind of its own; he arched his back from the lack of stimulation.  
Nobody seemed to notice their little foreplay, so Ijuuin took this opportunity to slip a hand around Yuu’s waist and rubbed Yuu’s cock.  
“Uhnn…” Yuu moaned.  
Ijuuin continued to move his hands slowly as he tried hard not to moan.  
The conductor announced the name of the next station, which is where Yuu is supposed to get off; he came back to his senses and told Ijuuin.  
“Sensei… This is where I get off…”  
Ijuuin stopped his hands and whispered, “I guess I’m just gonna have to go with you then…”  
Yuu’s face felt warm and he realized that his heart was beating faster than it was a while ago.  
“How about it Yanase-kun?” Ijuuin whispered to his ear.  
Yuu looked down trying to hide his face, but he nodded to give Ijuuin his answer.  
~~~~~  
When they got inside Yuu’s house, Ijuuin made his move while they were still in the genkan.  
“Mmph!” Yuu was surprised for a second at the sudden attack, but invited Ijuuin’s tongue inside his mouth.  
“Hah… Sensei… Not here… The bed…” he said when Ijuuin released from the kiss to lick his neck.  
“I don’t think this can make it,” Ijuuin teasingly said while unzipping Yuu’s pants.  
“Ah… Sensei…” Yuu couldn’t fight back the moan. “At least the living room...”  
Suddenly Ijuuin carried Yuu like a bride and made his way to the living room.  
He put Yuu down on the sofa and gave him another deep kiss.  
Unexpectedly, Yuu wrapped his arms around Ijuuin’s neck, pulling him in deeper.  
“You seem to want it tonight,” Ijuuin teased as his hands made its way down to Yuu’s unzipped pants and to his penis.  
“Ngh… Hah…” Yuu moaned as his manhood was being stimulated.  
‘It feels good…’ he thought.  
“Yanase, take off your shirt,” Ijuuin said.  
Yuu did as he was told and Ijuuin rained kisses on his chest.  
He sucked at Yuu’s nipples and he couldn’t help but moan even more.  
“Nnn… Mmph… Hah…”  
“I really like your voice, Yanase-kun,” Ijuuin said.  
As he spoke, Yuu can feel the vibrations on his chest which tickled him.  
Ijuuin stopped and pulled down Yuu’s pants and underwear, dropping them on the floor.  
Yuu sat up, undid the buttons on Ijuuin’s polo and unzipped his pants as well.  
Ijuuin helped him by taking off his pants and underwear.  
“Sit down,” Yuu told Ijuuin.  
Ijuuin sat down and was surprised when Yuu wrapped his mouth around his cock.  
“Ngh…” Ijuuin moaned.  
Yuu moved his tongue slowly along the shaft and sucked on it.  
“Heh… You’re good,” Ijuuin praised.  
He continued to lick and suck when suddenly he can feel Ijuuin’s hands slowly groping his back, moving towards his butt.  
He can feel Ijuuin’s fingers inside his anus, going in and out slowly.  
“Mmph…” he let out, still having Ijuuin in his mouth.  
His movements slowed down, getting distracted by the stimulation behind.  
“Ngh…”  
Ijuuin inserted another finger, slowly going in and out, and teasing Yuu.  
“Haaah… Ahh…” Yuu sighed as Ijuuin touched his g spot.  
“Looks like I hit the spot,” Ijuuin said, adding a third finger.  
Yuu couldn’t concentrate on his task; he needed more and fingers aren’t enough.  
He lifted his head and faced Ijuuin.  
Ijuuin moved in and kissed him passionately; the pleasure is driving Yuu crazy.  
“Sensei…” Yuu called out weakly.  
“What do you want me to do?” Ijuuin asked.  
“Mmph… Put it in…” Yuu answered, eyes filled with desire.  
Ijuuin smiled and Yuu moved forward, adjusting himself so that Ijuuin can get in.  
“Hah…” he moaned as Ijuuin entered him.  
“Can you move?” Ijuuin asked.  
Yuu gave a small nod and did his work.  
He moved up and down, taking Ijuuin deeper and deeper in him.  
“Mmh… Ngh… Nn… Hah…”  
“Yanase-kun? Can you lie down?” Ijuuin said.  
Yuu got up and lied down as he was asked, then Ijuuin shifted his position.  
He inserted his penis back into Yuu’s anus and started to move.  
“Hah… Ah… Aaahh…” Yuu moaned with every thrust, clutching the pillows of the sofa.  
“Sensei… Faster…” as Yuu pleaded, Ijuuin increased his speed.  
“Mmph… Ah… Ahh… Hah…” Yuu bit his lower lip from the pleasure he’s feeling.  
Ijuuin bent over and kissed Yuu; their tongues intertwining, longing for each other.  
“Mmmh… nn… Sensei… I’m gonna cum…” Yuu announced.  
“Me… too…” Ijuuin said.  
With Ijuuin’s last thrust, they both spilled their juices at the same time.  
Ijuuin landed on Yuu and both of them were breathing really hard.  
As their bodies were pressed together, feeling each other’s heartbeats, Yuu had four words in his mind that he was afraid to voice out:  
‘I love you sensei…’


	5. Mirror

Yuu was called in again by Kirishima for another project under Ijuuin.  
While they were working, the doorbell rang and it was Misaki, coming to take the manuscript.  
Ijuuin went to greet him and ruffled his hair.  
Yuu became jealous for he knows that Ijuuin is still very much in love with Misaki.  
He got up and an assistant asked where he was going.  
"To the bathroom," he answered irritatedly.  
He left the room still seeing Ijuuin smiling at Misaki.  
'Ugh... What's wrong with me?' Yuu asked himself on the way to the bathroom.  
'He'll never like me...'  
He closed the door of the bathroom and stared at the mirror, and only then did he notice that he was crying.  
He wiped his tears away when suddenly someone opened the door.  
'Shit,' Yuu cursed.  
"Oh! Yanase-kun! Sorry the door wasn't locked I thought there was no one here..." Ijuuin apologized.  
"Oh no it's alright. I forgot to lock it." Yuu answered, turning his face away.  
"...Are you alright?" Ijuuin asked with a concerned tone.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Yuu answered, wiping his tears, trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Here," Ijuuin grabbed a towel and handed it to Yuu, "it’s super absorbent."  
“Heh. Thanks,” Yuu received it.  
Ijuuin suddenly laid his hand on Yuu's forehead, checking his temperature.  
His cold hands felt good on Yuu's forehead, but he slapped it away and took a step back.  
"You feel warm....Are you sure you're alright?" Ijuuin asked.  
"I said: I'm fine. Stop being so nice to me," Yuu answered with an irritated tone.  
"I'm just worried. I don't want you to overdo it. If you got sick..."  
"Just go back to Misaki!" Yuu bursted.  
Ijuuin stared at Yuu, shocked by his sudden outburst.  
"What?" Ijuuin finally said.  
"Just... Don't worry about me..." Yuu said, turning around.  
"What does Misaki have to do with this?" Ijuuin pressed on.  
"Nothing... Just go," Yuu demanded.  
"Wait..." Ijuuin said, starting to put two and two together, "are you jealous of Misaki?"  
Yuu stayed silent.  
"Yanase..." Ijuuin reached out and touched Yuu's shoulder.  
"Why?..." Yuu mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Why do you still like him?" Yuu turned around, "You said it yourself: he likes someone else. He already has someone. So why? Why can't it be me?"  
Ijuuin was speechless at the sudden confession, but before he could say anything Yuu continued to speak.  
"Nevermind. I'm leaving," Yuu said, passing Ijuuin and leaving the bathroom.  
"Yanase-kun! Where are you going?" Kirishima asked.  
"I'm sorry but I'm not feeling good so I'm heading home. Could somebody take my place instead?" he excused.  
"Uh... Sure... Misaki? Do you have time right now?" Kirishima asked, “There’s just a few more work to be done.”  
"Umm... Uh... Sure but are you ok with me doing this?" Misaki asked.  
"Well you want to help right? Now's your chance," Kirishima said.  
"A-alright..." Misaki nodded, "Get well soon, Yanase-san."  
"Ah," Yuu answered as he left the house, trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall again.


	6. Red String

A week has passed since Yuu confessed his feelings to Ijuuin, and neither Kirishima nor Ijuuin contacted him for any project.  
Yuu goes on with his life, but everyday he would think about Ijuuin.  
'Ugh… How do I get him out of my head?!' he thought.  
He was watching TV, when suddenly the doorbell rang.  
He ran for the door hoping to see Ijuuin, but unfortunately, it was only the mailman delivering his bills.  
When he thanked the mailman and closed the door, he went back to the living room and sat on the couch.  
'Get it together, Yuu,' he scolded himself.  
A few minutes later the phone rang.  
"Hello. Yuu speaking," he greeted.  
"Hello… Yanase-kun…"  
He suddenly froze upon hearing the voice.  
"Ijuuin-sensei…" he said with a surprised tone.  
"Yanase… About last week…" Ijuuin paused, "I didn't know that you felt that way…"  
Yuu didn't know what to say; he felt anxious and nervous with where the conversation is going.  
"Yanase… I still like Misaki… What we did… It's just to help each other out, you know?... But I didn't realize that you've developed feelings for me…"  
With every word that Ijuuin says, Yuu's heart tightens.  
"I'm really sorry, Yuu…" Ijuuin apologized.  
"No…" Yuu finally said, "I'm sorry…"  
"I'm sorry I fell in love with you…"


	7. Pencil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is connected to Ijuuin and Misaki's encounter in chapter 70 act 34 page 50 (and so on…) of Junjou Romantica.

As Ijuuin put down the phone, Kirishima came in.

"Yo Kyo, good job on the last volume. I heard from the sales department that they needed to print more copies," Kirishima praised.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without your help," Ijuuin thanked.

"I'm off for today. Mama Bear's waiting for me at home," Kirishima joked.

"Heh… Lucky girl," Ijuuin said sarcastically.

"And I'm a lucky man!" Kirishima answered genuinely.

'It's been a long time since I've seen Kirishima smile like that. He must really like this girl,' Ijuuin thought.

'I won't give up on you, Misaki,' he thought as Yuu's face unexpectedly passed his mind.

Ijuuin stood outside Marukawa Shoten, waiting for Misaki.

He checked his watch and, on cue, Misaki exited the building.

He approached the thoughtful Misaki and greeted him.

"Takahashi-kun. Good evening."

Misaki tensed up upon hearing Ijuuin's voice.

He faced Ijuuin and answered nervously: "Ijuu… Ijuuin-sensei! Good evening!"

"Thank you for helping me out last time," Ijuuin smiled.

"Uhh… Think nothing of it. Sensei, you've worked hard! Are you here for a meeting?" Misaki asked.

"No. I have been waiting for you, Takahashi-kun."

"What?"

"I asked the editors when you would get off from work. You've worked hard."

Ijuuin suddenly grabbed Misaki's wrist and said, "Will you look at the time? You're hungry too right? Let's grab dinner."

All Misaki could say was: "Ha?!"

Ijuuin continued to pull him to his car as he said, "Didn't I say earlier that I wanted to properly thank you?"

He then opened the car and shoved Misaki inside, ignoring what he was saying.

He got in the driver's side and put on his seatbelt.

"Sorry, I have to move my car; I can't park here for long. So let's go."

"Huh?! What?!"

Ijuuin stepped on the gas and drove off.

Before Misaki could say anything, Ijuuin spoke.

"After some thought, I've realized that I don't know much about what you like and dislike… So I'd really like to get to know you better."

Ijuuin kept smiling the whole ride, while Misaki kept wondering in his head why does this keep happening to him.

[This part was taken from chapter 71 act 35. The conversation in the restaurant was written by me (though there are some parts from the manga), then the part where they left the restaurant was from the manga.]

"I'm really thankful for you bringing the materials last time. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be able to finish," Ijuuin said, as their order arrived.

"It's really nothing," Misaki kept saying, "The company told me you needed more paper, so I really had no choice."

"But you rushed over, despite the distance. You really worked hard," Ijuuin pushed.

"Well… It's work, so it's alright," Misaki insisted.

"It's still all thanks to you," Ijuuin ended with a smile.

Misaki started to eat, knowing that this conversation isn't going anywhere.

He tried to dig in his mind for possible conversation topics as he was getting tense with the silence between them.

Ijuuin studied Misaki, noticing how tense he was.

He was also looking for topics to talk about with Misaki, and just as he was about to speak, Misaki spoke.

"Must be hard being a writer… W-whether you're writing a book or a manga, you always have it tough trying to produce something."

"It gets stressful at times, especially when you're stuck and don't know what to write. But it's rewarding when you see your story getting published and becoming a big hit," Ijuuin answered casually.

"Speaking of writers," Ijuuin continued, "how is Usami-sensei? I haven't heard from him in a while."

Hearing Usagi-san's name, made Misaki choke on his food.

He drank from his glass and cleared his throat before responding.

"He's alright. Still writing," Misaki said while thinking: 'Should I really contact Usagi-san? '

"He's such a good writer that Usami-sensei. Makes me wonder if I should work harder. I don't like seeing my editors and team working sleepless nights just to finish my manga. It seems… meaningless…"

"Sensei…" Misaki called Ijuuin's attention, "I feel that it's your thoroughness that makes your works good! Because every time I read them, they're interesting! And that's why it's proof that your works are never sloppy!"

Ijuuin's heart stopped as Misaki was making his statement.

"Thank you, Takahashi-kun. It really means a lot that you said that," he smiled, feeling touched by Misaki's words.

Misaki blushed and started to fill his mouth with food again thinking 'Oops… I did it again...'

Ijuuin gathered up his courage to ask Misaki what was on his mind.

"Takahashi-kun?" he called calmly, "Have you considered living alone? I could find a place that's near the office. It will be more convenient for you that way."

Misaki stopped and looked at Ijuuin.

"Sensei… Thank you for the offer, but I'm alright. I can look for a place of my own," Misaki assured.

"Really? If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask. I know people who are selling units near the office. I can give you contacts," Ijuuin insisted.

"It's really alright, Sensei. You don't have to trouble yourself for my sake."

"But I want to."

Misaki didn't know how to respond, so he just continued eating until he finished, letting the silence fill their atmosphere.

"Let me give you a ride home," Ijuuin offered as they were leaving the restaurant.

"No it's alright. You've done a lot for me already," Misaki rejects.

"Are you afraid that Usami-sensei will see us together?" Ijuuin asked, having a different meaning in mind.

Misaki was silent.

"You're not used to lying, aren't you?" Ijuuin continues.

"Eh?" Misaki finally uttered.

"I always feel that you're constantly thinking for another."

"Eh? I don't think I do?"

"You aren't aware of it yourself, are you? But I really like this side of you, Takahashi-kun," Ijuuin smiled, flirting with Misaki.

Misaki simply blushed, speechless with what Ijuuin said.

"I'm really happy you could come with me today," Ijuuin said, "Can I ask you out on a date again next time?"

Misaki snapped out of his daze condition when he heard the word "date".

"Da-date?!"

"Didn't I already say so?" Ijuuin chuckled, "I like you."

Misaki went back to being quiet.

Ijuuin suddenly grabbed his wrist and said, "All right, hurry up and get in."

With the gesture, Misaki jolted to life.

"Se-sensei! I…"

"What's wrong?"

"Um… I… Um… What I want to say is…" Misaki blushed, "To me, you really are the manga artist I like the most and respect the most. But that… I-it's not the kind of l-love that sensei is talking about… It's a different kind of love… Ah! But if it was me giving you the wrong signals, then I apologize!"

"See, there you go again," Ijuuin answered.

"Eh?" Misaki uttered, confused.

"Takahashi-kun, you seem to just think that 'Everything is my own fault.', and you never blame the other. You're really good-natured," Ijuuin complimented.

"Huh?... No, I'm not…"

"You really…" Ijuuin leaned in and kissed Misaki on the cheek, "make me infatuated with you."

Misaki jumped with the sudden attack.

"I'm… I'm really sorry! Thank you for today! I'll be leaving now! And please do work hard! See you!" he said with lightning speed.

After his thanks, he ran as fast as he could and left Ijuuin, happy with his success.

'He's really adorable,' Ijuuin thought.

Ijuuin just woke up and remembered that they were going to work on a new volume in advance.

He changed and made his way down the hall when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"I think you need to fix the lining on this part."

"Yanase-kun?" he wondered aloud as he opened the door.

"Good morning, Sensei," everyone greeted.

"Good morning," Yuu followed.

Ijuuin ignored the others and kept his sights set on Yuu.

"Yanase-kun… Why are you here?" Ijuuin asked.

"I told him to come," Kirishima said as he entered the room, "We need all the help we can get to get this done fast."

"True," Ijuuin acknowledge still looking at Yuu, but this time Yuu averted his eyes and went back to what he was doing.

Kirishima noticed the gesture and lead Ijuuin to his seat to ease the tension that was building up.

Ijuuin sat on his chair –still looking at Yuu- and Kirishima presented him with a cup of coffee which broke Ijuuin's concentration.

"Coffee? I know you need it," Kirishima said with a smile.

"Ah… Thanks," Ijuuin responded, staring at the brown liquid in his cup.

Kirishima bent over to make sure no one could hear what he was about to whisper to Ijuuin.

"Is there something between you and Yanase-kun?"

"Wha-?! No," Ijuuin whispered back, surprised with Kirishima's observation.

"It's just that there's been some tension between you two. It looks like something," Kirishima whispered then suddenly going back to his normal speaking volume, "But ignore me. I must be going blind."

"Yeah. Comes with the age," Ijuuin jest.

Kirishima responded with a playful glare as he straightened up and walked towards his working station.

As Kirishima turned his back, Ijuuin looked at Yuu for a second then got back to his work, trying to distract himself from this unfamiliar feeling that is building up inside.

At six o' clock Kirishima made an announcement to pack up.

"Alright everyone! We're done for today! Great job! See you again tomorrow."

Ijuuin was observing Yuu as Yuu was packing his things.

Kirishima approached Ijuuin and said, "I have to run. Can't keep Hiyori waiting."

"A-alright," Ijuuin answered, being caught off guard, "Oh! When will you introduce me?"

"Hiyori? I thought you two already met?" Kirishima said raising an eyebrow, confused with Ijuuin's query.

"I don't mean Hiyori," Ijuuin looked at Kirishima.

"Oh…" Kirishima looked down and blushed, "Maybe next time."

"Heh… Alright," Ijuuin agreed, "That's a promise!"

"Promise!... I'll be going ahead," Kirishima waved as he and Ijuuin made their oaths.

Ijuuin felt the pang of nostalgia when they made the promise.

He was reminded of the old days when they were just starting out as mangaka and editor.

As Kirishima passed by Yuu, they greeted each other goodbye.

Only Ijuuin and Yuu were left in the room, but as Yuu was about to leave Ijuuin called out to him.

"Yanase-kun."

Yuu froze for a second and turned around to face Ijuuin, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes?"

"How are you?" Ijuuin asked, trying to sound casual.

"I'm fine."

'Why am I stopping him from leaving?' Ijuuin questioned himself.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last time," Ijuuin apologized sincerely.

"It's fine… I'm over it," Yuu assured with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Still not meeting Ijuuin's eyes, Yuu quickly turned around to leave.

"I have to go. Thank you, Sensei. Good job today."

Without thinking, Ijuuin rushed towards Yuu and grabbed his left arm to stop him from leaving.

Yuu was surprised by the sudden restraint and looked Ijuuin directly in the eye.

For a moment, they both stared at each other with confused eyes.

The air was filled with a deafening silence and tension.

Ijuuin then realized what he did, and then Yuu spoke.

"Sensei… Let go of me…"

Ijuuin looked at his hand and slowly let go of Yuu's arm.

"Sorry."

Yuu then rushed out the door without looking back.

Ijuuin was left in the room still trying to process what just happened.

He walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

'What's wrong with me? Why did I stop him?'

He stared at himself at the mirror and thought about what happened.

He then realized that his mind is now filled with thoughts of Yuu.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and made him jump.

He went to the door and, to his surprise, saw Yuu.

"Umm… I'm sorry... I left something," Yuu said.

"Come in then," Ijuuin said, moving aside to give Yuu space to go in.

Yuu rushed to the work room to search for his lost item.

Ijuuin followed, hoping to help in the search.

"What did you leave?" he asked.

"My pencil," Yuu answered back.

"Just a pencil? You could get it back next time," Ijuuin commented.

Yuu paused for a second then suddenly thought of a comeback.

"I-I was going to c-continue working at home. T-that's my only pencil."

Although Yuu tried to hide it, Ijuuin could see that his ears were getting red and he found that cute.

"Your ears are getting red," Ijuuin pointed out.

Yuu froze then stood straight.

"Y-you know what? I think I'll come back for it next time. I could probably b-borrow my neighbor's," he said.

Ijuuin went to his work desk and took a pencil from the table.

"Here borrow mine," he offered, extending his hand to give Yuu the pencil.

Yuu looked at him, "I-is it alright?"

"You can use this for a while. If I find your pencil, I'll give it to you," Ijuuin said with a gentle smile.

"Umm… Alright…" Yuu said, reaching out for it, "Thank you."

Ijuuin had to fight the urge to pull Yuu into a kiss, and as Yuu got the pencil and left, Ijuuin had to fight another urge: the urge to run after him.

As Yuu comes back to work day by day, Ijuuin becomes more conscious of his presence.

Outside, he is calm and collected, but his mind is all jumbled up.

Both of them kept their distance, but interacted professionally.

Their focus is on their work.

Everyday was a monotonous cycle.

On the seventh day, Misaki came by with some materials upon Kirishima's request.

"Good afternoon everyone," Misaki greeted, carrying a box filled with papers.

"Ah Takahashi-kun," Kirishima said, "Sorry to have to ask you to bring in some materials on such short notice. You can put the box down over there."

"It's alright. I was passing by anyway," Misaki answered, doing as instructed.

Ijuuin got up and greeted Misaki with a smile.

"Good morning, Takahashi-kun."

"S-sensei! Good m-morning!" Misaki greeted with his face glowing beet red, remembering the kiss.

Ijuuin laughed casually at Misaki's cuteness, and unconsciously glanced at Yuu, who was focusing on his work.

"I'm sorry but I must be leaving," Misaki excused.

Ijuuin looked back at Misaki and said, "Should I drive you?"

"No no no! It's alright! You still have work to do so… excuse me," Misaki answered, turning to leave.

Ijuuin followed and insisted that he drives Misaki home.

"Sensei," Misaki said, turning to look at Ijuuin and taking a deep breath before letting go of his words.

"I think you're a wonderful mangaka… I love 'The Kan' and I love you as the writer… But I don't love you the same way you love me."

It took a second for Ijuuin to process what Misaki said and asked, "You… really love that writer… don't you?"

Misaki looked down and blush, "I do… and I know you'll find someone who you will love and who will love you back… Not as a mangaka, but as a person."

Ijuuin sighed and said, "Thank you… for telling me straight... All this time, I was in denial… Thinking that I could change your mind… But you looked really sincere when you answered my question… How can I compete?"

Misaki looked up at Ijuuin, "Sensei…"

"Thank you for being my fan… In times when I needed support, I can look to the readers for encouragement. So really… Thank you…"

"Thank you, Sensei… See you," Misaki said, rushing to the door.

"See you…" Ijuuin said with a melancholic tone, watching Misaki leave the door.

As he turned to head back to the office, Ijuuin stepped on something.

He looked down and saw a pencil.

"This must be Yuu's…" he said aloud.

'I'll give it back later,' he thought, putting the pencil in his pocket.

At six o' clock, everyone packed their stuff and was ready to leave, but Ijuuin asked Yuu to stay.

When they were both alone, Ijuuin pulled out the pencil from his pocket.

"You found it," Yuu said, taking the pencil.

"I found it near the genkan," Ijuuin said.

"Thank you," Yuu said.

He was about to leave when Ijuuin stopped him.

"Wait," he said, "… Misaki… He really rejected me…"

He didn't know why he felt the obligation to tell Yuu, but it just flowed right out of his mouth.

"What does it have to do with me?" Yuu answered coldly.

"Well…" Ijuuin murmured, not knowing the answer himself.

"Am I supposed to feel better?... Are you expecting me to comfort you?..." Yuu asked as his tone is starting to fill with ire.

"No. It's just tha-"

"Stop… If all I am to you is a fuck buddy that you can go to when you need it, look for someone else… Because I am tired… And I don't want that," Yuu interrupted.

Ijuuin just stood there, not knowing what to say.

Yuu saw that Ijuuin had nothing to say, so he head to the door and said: "If you'll excuse me, Sensei… I need to go home."


	8. Names

Days have passed by since Ijuuin last saw Yuu.

Yuu has been working in his own home and just sends or drops off his pages.

For the past few days, Ijuuin can't think of anything but Yuu.

Seeing Ijuuin in another trance, Kirishima walked towards him, holding on to a stack of papers he meant to pass out.

"Did something happen between you and Yanase-kun?" Kirishima asked, breaking Ijuuin from his trance.

Kirishima has been concerned about Ijuuin because for the past few days since Yuu's absence, he's been distant.

Only today did he gather all his strength to ask Ijuuin why.

As Ijuuin looked down, he realized that he was working on a blank page.

He looked at Kirishima and answered: "Oh. Uh nothing. Why'd you ask?"

"Well... Ever since Yanase-kun isn't around, you space out a lot," Kirishima admitted, placing the stack of papers on Ijuuin's desk, "I didn't really think it was weird for the first few days but then you start getting too distracted. Sometimes you only finish one page a day. It's a good thing the deadline was pushed."

Ijuuin lingered on the word distracted and looked down on the page only to see a sea of whiteness.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling too well," Ijuuin excused.

"Kyo, I know you. I've been your friend and editor for a long time. I know when something's really bothering you, "Kirishima scolded.

Ijuuin didn't look at Kirishima, embarassed at how easily he can read him.

A few seconds of silence was all Kirishima needed to know that it was his cue to let him be.

He made a big sigh and said, "Alright. I understand, but I'm here when you want to talk," he picked up the stack of papers, leaving a few on Ijuuin's desk, "There. That's yours. Don't overwork yourself."

"Thank you," Ijuuin answered to Kirishima's back.

Ijuuin relaxed on the backrest of his chair and took a deep breath.

'I really have to be serious right now,' he thought.

After clearing his head, he moved away the stack of papers and started to work on his page.

Everyone was packing their things to leave as Kirishima announced: "Good job everyone! Tomorrow; same time! Please don't be late. The earlier you are, the earlier we finish!"

Ijuuin was also tidying his desk when Ishi, one of his assistants, approached him.

"Sensei, here are the drafts you asked for," he informed as he placed the stack neatly on Ijuuin's desk.

"Ah. Thank you, Shizuku-kun," Ijuuin answered.

"Sensei, I know you must've heard this from Kirishima-san so many times but... Are you ok?" Ishi asked.

"Thank you for the concern, Shizuku-kun, but I'm really fine," Ijuuin dismissed.

Everyone already cleared the room, even Kirishima, who waved as he left.

Only Ijuuin and Ishi were left.

Ijuuin continued to clear his desk when Ishi spoke.

"Is it because of Yanase-kun?"

Ijuuin froze but didn't look at Ishi.

"He dumped you, didn't he?" Ishi continued to speak.

Ijuuin continued to fix his pencils with trembling hands, feeling the tension in the air rising.

"That's ridiculous. Why would you say that?" Ijuuin responded, trying not to stutter.

He cleared the last pencil when Ishi held his hand and confessed, "Sensei, I like you."

Ijuuin's eyes widened at the sudden attack.

"I've liked you ever since we met," Ishi explained, his voice shaking a little, still holding on to Ijuuin's hand.

"Shizuku-kun..." Ijuuin uttered, slowly pulling his hand away, but Ishi held on.

"Sensei, please go out with me," Ishi finally said, trying to not sound nervous.

Finally, Ijuuin raised his head and faced Ishi head on.

"I know you still love him, but let me show you that I'm better... That I love you," Ishi said, with a little sad tone.

Ijuuin was able to pull his hand away when Ishi loosened his grip.

"Shizuku-kun... I'm really sorry, but I could only see you as a friend or a little brother... And I don't think you really love me in a romantic kind of way..."

Ishi looked away, tears starting to form.

"Shizuku-kun..." Ijuuin called, reaching his hand out to touch Ishi's shoulder.

"You really love him," Ishi continued, "You didn't notice it, but you were slowly falling in love with him. You try to pretend like it was nothing and kept loving Misaki even if you know nothing's going to happen."

"..." Ijuuin fell silent, knowing this to be true, "Was I that obvious?" he joked.

Ishi looked at Ijuuin and gave a small smile, "A little."

"You know me so well," Ijuuin said.

"As did Kirishima-san. He also told me of his problems with you for the past few days. He said you looked lonely ever since Yanase-kun stopped coming."

"Heh... That guy was always sharp," Ijuuin complimented, looking at the floor.

"Are you going to him?" Ishi asked.

Ijuuin looked surprised, knowing who he was talking about, then sighed.

"What's the point? He wouldn't want to talk to me," Ijuuin said.

"You can at least try," Ishi advised.

Ijuuin gave Ishi a gentle smile, "Shizuku-kun, you surprise me everytime."

Ishi smiled back, "Go. I'll lock up."

With Ishi's blessing he ran to his car and drove to Yuu's place, thinking about what he was going to say when he gets there.

'Damn that Kirishima-san! Giving me so much sh*t just because I don't report to Ijuuin's place in person!' Yuu thought as he aggressively drew on the pages.

'Still... This is better than going there... And all this work is taking my mind off him.'

Yuu was sitting on his living room floor working on the coffee table with the TV on, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

'Ugh... If that's Kirishima-san, giving me more work, I swear...' he thought as he got up to answer the door.

The doorbell rang nonstop as he walked through the hallway to the genkan.

"Yes, yes! I'm coming!" he called out, "Geez... You're going to disturb the nei-" Yuu's scolding was cut short as he opened the door and found Ijuuin behind it.

When Yuu saw that it was Ijuuin, he closed the door in a heartbeat.

Ijuuin tried to push but he wasn't fast enough.

Yuu locked the door the instant it was closed.

"Yanase-kun!" Ijuuin banged on the door, "Open up!"

"No! Go away!" Yuu shouted back.

"Please! I just want to talk to you!"

"Well, I don't! Now leave!"

As the banging stopped, Yuu opened the door to check if he was gone.

But when he opened the door, Ijuuin's hand pushed it further and he made his way in the genkan.

Yuu was taken aback by the sudden intrusion, which gave Ijuuin space to close the door behind him.

"Hey! You can't just barge into people's houses!" Yuu shouted.

"You're the one who opened the door the second when things got quiet. Are you stupid?" Ijuuin retorted.

With Ijuuin's words, Yuu reflected on his stupidity.

'Damn,' Yuu thought.

"Yanase-kun just... hear me out," Ijuuin pleaded.

Yuu crossed his arms and waited.

"I love you," Ijuuin said.

Yuu sighed in disbelief and rolled his eyes with Ijuuin's words.

"Yanase-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Yuu said, angrily, "You came to me after you were rejected? What am I? A rebound? Did you think that I'll accept you that way?"

"Look, I know that it seems shallow, but believe me... I actually liked you the day I met you... But... I never realized it until now..."

Yuu looked surprised, but he won't budge.

"Great. Are you done?" he asked, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "If you're done making a fool out of me, you can leave."

"Yanase-kun, I'm serious!" Ijuuin defended, reaching out to hold Yuu.

"No! You said it yourself!" Yuu shouted, backing away, "'What we did... was to help each other out… Nothing more.'"

"And I'm telling you now that I realized that it really wasn't like that!" Ijuuin said.

Yuu exhaled angrily, looking at Ijuuin.

"Why then? Why did you fall in love with me? You said I'm not your type."

Ijuuin fell silent, choosing his words carefully.

"I don't know..." he answered, not looking into Yuu's eyes.

Yuu fell silent, disappointed by the answer.

"What I do know is..." Ijuuin took Yuu's right hand, as he looked into his eyes, "it just has to be you."

Yuu looked into Ijuuin's eyes and saw that it was watery. He was trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. He could also see the dark circles from the lack of sleep.

'Has he always had these?' Yuu thought.

"Yuu..." Ijuuin said gently, still holding Yuu's hand, moving closer.

Yuu's heart skipped a beat when he heard Ijuuin say his name for the first time.

"Yuu... Say my name too..." Ijuuin placed Yuu's hand on his chest, "Feel my heart when you say my name."

Yuu felt Ijuuin's nervous heart, pleading for him to reciprocate.

Ijuuin's lips were already close to Yuu's, as if waiting for the magic words.

"... Kyo..."

As Yuu said his name, Ijuuin embraced him and kissed him tenderly.

Yuu embraced and kissed him back, letting go of the tears that have been wanting to fall all this time.

He held on tight, feeling afraid that this might be a dream and that Ijuuin will fade away.

But Ijuuin was real, his kiss, his warmth, everything.

Yuu couldn't help but feel happy.

"Ah! Sensei! Not there!" Yuu said, lying on his back on the bed.

He clutched the sheets, feeling uncomfortable with the squishy sounds of Ijuuin's lotion-covered hands entering his hole.

"I told you to call me by my name," Ijuuin teased, inserting a second finger.

"... Ngh... Kyo... Ahh!" Yuu moaned as Ijuuin hit the right spot.

Ijuuin scissored his fingers, massaging Yuu's inner walls.

"Ahh... Hah... Uh..." Yuu's breathing gets heavier with every hit.

Ijuuin stroked Yuu's manhood, making him feel the waves of heat and pleasure inside him.

Suddenly Ijuuin took Yuu in his mouth and licked it like a popsicle.

Yuu felt his body temperature rise with the multiple stimulations.

"Ah... Kyo... Enough..." Yuu pleaded.

"You want me now?" Ijuuin asked, releasing Yuu.

Yuu blushed and nodded.

"You're so cute," Ijuuin said, removing his fingers.

Yuu caught his breath, feeling his body wanting more of the stimulation.

He watched Ijuuin as he was applying lotion on his cock.

He then proceeded in inserting it in Yuu's ass.

He slowly slipped the head in, pushing further and deeper inside.

"Hah... Ah..." Yuu moaned as he felt Ijuuin's cock pushing in and massaging the walls until it hit the spot.

He can feel the warmth and the throbbing of the manhood, as it was adjusting inside.

"Are you alright?" Ijuuin asked, "Can I move?"

"… Yes..." Yuu answered weakly.

With every thrust, Yuu gave out a moan.

He didn't hold his voice as he felt all consciousness disappear in the waves of pleasure.

In the quiet room, he could also hear Ijuuin's breaths which turns him on.

"Ah... You feel good," Ijuuin complimented, continuing to thrust deeper.

Yuu hid his face from Ijuuin as he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks.

"Hey, don't hide your face," Ijuuin said, trying to remove Yuu's hands.

"No," Yuu protested.

"Come on. I want to see!" Ijuuin teased.

"No! It's too embarrassing," Yuu said.

"It's just me," Ijuuin assured.

"I don't want t-"

Ijuuin finally pried Yuu's hand off of his face and saw that it was red and that his eyes were filled with tears.

"Damnit," Ijuuin licked Yuu's tears and looked at Yuu's face, "Stop being so damn sexy."

He then attacked Yuu's defenceless lips.

Ijuuin inserted his tongue while continuing to thrust.

As their tongues intertwined and as the thrusts got faster, Yuu's consciousness threatened to flee.

He wrapped his arms around Ijuuin's neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Ijuuin responded by thrusting deeper, wanting to satisfy Yuu.

Yuu released himself from the kiss to catch his breath.

"Ah... Hngh... Kyo... So good... Harder..."

Ijuuin couldn't control his body anymore and with the commands, he thrust even deeper, driving Yuu to the edge.

"Ah... Ngh... Hah... Kyo... Kyo..." Yuu moaned and repeated his name like a spell as Ijuuin's movements went faster, "I'm cumming."

"Me too... Hgnh!"

With Ijuuin's final thrust, they both released at the same time.

Ijuuin landed on Yuu and whispered to his ear: "I love you, Yuu."

Yuu hugged him and whispered back: "Me too... Kyo..."

"Yanase-kun! Please help me with this!" one of the assistants called out to Yuu.

"Ah. Sure. What do you need help with?" Yuu asked.

It was busy again in Ijuuin's house as they were rushing for the deadline.

"Hey everyone! Have a break!" Kirishima announced, bringing in a tray of coffee and doughnuts.

The assistants swarmed around Kirishima, getting a piece of doughnut and a cup of coffee.

"Yuu, come here," Ijuuin commanded, as Yuu stood up to get his share.

Yuu jolted at his name being called, still not used to it with people around.

As he approached Ijuuin, he whispered with a scolding tone: "I told you not to call me that when there are people around. They'll notice."

"Don't worry about it. We became close, right?" Ijuuin teased as he held Yuu's hand.

Yuu looked back, nervous about being caught, but everyone was too preoccupied by the doughnuts and conversation.

"Thank you, Yuu. You really saved me," Ijuuin said gently as he gave him a smile.

Yuu look at their hands and blushed.

He gripped the hand that held his and said:

"Thank you... For loving me... Kyo."


End file.
